Things have changed
by goddessoflightandshadow
Summary: What If Eric,not Four had saved Tris from falling to her death into the chasm? Where would there relationship go? How will this change Divergent as we know it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Things have changed  
**_What If Eric, not Four had saved Tris from falling to her death into the chasm? Where would their relationship go? How will this change Divergent as we know it?

A/N: Something I've been working on, while I have some major writers block on my other story. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Ahh. To be a Dauntless leader.  
Causally strolling through the pit, while others look at you with a mixture of fear and respect.  
The perfect mix.  
It's exhilarating.  
Like jumping from a building.  
Oh to be Dauntless.

I hadn't always been Dauntless, either.  
But like they say.  
Things change.  
People do too.  
Sometimes, I can feel myself changing.  
Things that I valued before aren't values anymore.  
Things that I swore I would never do, i do all the time now.  
Sometimes without remorse, or regret.  
Power changes you.  
But not for the better.  
LINE BREAK  
I slowly walk through the compound, absentmindedly wondering around. In see, a few initiates wondering around, doing God knows what. I see Tori, stabbing someone with needles, apparently giving a tattoo.  
Oh the joy.  
I see Four, walking toward the control room, assumedly to start a late night shift.  
Oh how I hate him.  
Four shoots me a glare, like he can read my mind.  
Maybe he can.  
What a stupid thought.  
I looked back up at Four, who still looked at me with a mixture of contempt.  
I snarled at him. "Watch yourself." I say, malice dripping from each word.  
He stalks off.  
Maybe I _**should**_ watch Four.

I continued to walk around.  
I do this a lot.  
It helps clear my mind.  
Somehow I find myself near the chasm.  
I listen.  
The rushing water is peaceful, and somehow relaxes me.  
Suddenly, a scream cuts through the air.  
I stiffen, listening for who it could possibly be.  
It sounded like a girl.  
It sounded like Tris.  
Tris.  
I took off running.  
I prayed to God that I found my Tris.  
Did I just say _**my**_ Tris.  
_**God.**_

There she was.  
Peter, Drew and to my surprise, Al, we're hanging Tris over the railing, possibly dropping Tris to her death at any moment. Tris looked beat up which meant they're hit her.  
Pure rage boiled inside of me.  
She's a girl. An unarmed girl at that.  
Tris obviously can't overpower three boys.  
That's not an honest fight.  
What ass hole beats up a _**girl?**_  
Three on ONE!  
I slowly, calmly walked up behind Drew.  
I tap him on the shoulder.  
Drew turns around.  
Instead of controlling my age I let it out.  
I punch Drew in the face.  
Hard.  
He screams.  
I don't care.  
I'm a Dauntless leader.  
I laugh. A cold merciless laugh.  
A crazy laugh.  
I've always been a bit crazy though.  
Next I swiftly deliver a roundhouse kick to Peter, who falls over groaning. I chuckle.  
Then in a flurry of fist, I take down Al.  
I like to switch it up.  
Since these bloody idiots have nowhere near the rank of fighting skills as me, I'm not meant with much resistance. Then I remember her.  
Tris.  
Shit.  
I turn around to see her on the ground, bruised and bloody.  
She moans, tears running down her face.  
"Stay right there." I growl at the boys, who lie on the floor.  
I race over to Tris, picking her up, bridal style.  
"Eric...?"  
"Yeah." I say "it's me. You're safe now. I'm going to take you to my room. OK?"  
She nods.  
I like carrying Tris.  
She's so beautiful, even when she's got a black eye, and bruises in more places than I can see.  
"Tris?" I say. "Almost there."  
She doesn't answer me.  
She doesn't answer me.  
_**A/N: So how'd you like it? Eric's always been one of my favorite characters, and i hope you understood why I made the writing format this way. Again, please review. All critique welcome.**_

_**Thanks! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi! Okay I'm aware that most people hate Eric, but I consider him one of my favorite characters. Maybe I just like the bad guy. I always thought Voldemort was pretty kick ass and I figured that President Snow had to be pretty cool to be that evil. I am a major Trobias fan though, so bear with me. Review!**_

Is she dead?' I thought.  
I press my hand to her chest, where I feel her heart still beating. She's out cold though.  
Since she couldn't feel it, I slung her over my shoulder, sprinting down the hallway. I kicked open my door. Lying Tris down in my bed.  
I look at her for a few more seconds, marvel at how pale she is, and how her blonde hair surrounds her head like a halo. She's beautiful.  
I remember that I have unfinished business, and I sprint out of my room. But not before planting a kiss on her forehead. I hope she doesn't remember that. I find Al, Drew and Peter still at the chasm. Before the others could yell out, I grabbed Peter, slinging him over the chasm rail. He screams, while I say nothing. I. Put him back down. "So now you know something of what it feels, you bastard." They look scared. Very scared.  
But I'm pissed. Very pissed.  
"I just want to key you in on the fact that none of you will pass initiation." they all collectively gasp.  
I laugh cruelly.  
"But... But that's not fair." Al says.  
I stalk toward him, grabbing him by the throat. "So it's fair to attempt murder?" I ask. "We-" I cut him off. "Shut up." I seethe.  
" I doubt that any of you are smart enough to get through initiation anyway."  
"I just want to let you know if you touch Tris again, I will kill you. If you go near her I will kill you. It may not be today, or next week, but you WILL die. Understood?"  
The boys nod.  
" I really should kill you sick bastards right now."  
Then I walk away, leaving them on the ground. They can bleed out for all I care.  
I arrive back at my room, where Tris is still out cold. If she doesn't wake up in 15 minutes; I'm taking her to the hospital. I go to the bathroom to wash my bleeding hands. I also have a couple of scratches on me, and a cut lip.  
Hmm. Looks like those asses had more fight than I thought. The water in the sink turns pink. But it doesn't faze me. I slowly dry my hands on a towel, lost in thought.  
When I come out of the bathroom, Tris is awake.  
"Tris! You're awake" I say.  
"Yeah. Thanks to you." she says with some effort. She coughs. I rush over to her beside.  
"Can you talk?" I ask hesitantly.  
Tris nods. "Yes. Eric! You're hands! What happened?  
I chuckle. "Just messed up a few people's faces."  
She laughs, but ends up grimacing and coughing." I think my ribs are bruised." I smile at her sympathetically. On impulse, I ask her a question.

"Hey Tris, can I sit up there with you?" I ask pointing to my bed.

She turns a pretty shade of pink. "It's your bed." she says with a giggle. I laugh too. First I grab an ice pack out of my minifridge and a glass of water. I hand her the water, and she slowly sips it, while watching me. I sit next to her, holding her gaze. Tris blushes more.

"It's weird seeing you like this." she says.

"Like what?" I reply with fake confusion.

She sighs. "Like, having you rescue me."

I laugh. "It's not a big deal Tris-"she cuts me off.

"Yes it is! You saved my life. They were going to kill me Eric.", silent tears run down her face.

"Trust me, Tris, I'd do it again." she nods, probably confused but I don't feel like explaining.

I position the ice pack under her head. Before I pull away, Tris reaches up to touch her finger tips to the cut on the corner of my mouth. Then she presses her fingers to my lips. My breath hitches in my throat. We lock eyes.

"I remember you kissing me." she says breaking the silence.

I spoke against her fingers. "I kissed your fore-" Tris cuts me off AGAIN!

"You like doing that don't you." I say.

"Doing what?" she asks, letting her hand drop.

"Cutting me off." Tri manages a small smile.

I start to tell her about tomorrow. I tell her about marching into breakfast with her head held high, and her bruise showing. Her skin turns very, very pale for a moment.

"I-I don't think I can do that." she says, looking as if she'd break into a million pieces any second.

"You have to." I say.  
"I don't think you GET it." her face turns pink. "They-They touched me."

"What?" I say fists clenched. "Touched you?" Did Tris get...raped? I was going to march right out of this room, as soon as Tris fell asleep and beat the bloody hell out of those-  
Tris spoke "Not...in the way you're thinking. "But almost." she looks away.

Almost is still some. I want to ask her what they did, but im sure she wouldn't want to talk about it.  
So, I say nothing.

"Tris... If they ever come near you again. I want you to tell me." I say in a deadly cold voice. I raise my voice. "OK?" she nods.

"Your kind of scary Eric."  
" I know." she smiles a little.  
I get up to get some blankets and stuff, since I'm giving Tris the bed. She grabs my arm though, stopping me. "Where are you going?" she asks. "Umm. To get some blankets and stuff. You can have the bed." She bites her lip, obviously nervous about what she's about to say. "You can stay up here." I arch my eyebrows at her. "What are you suggesting...Tris.", I say in my fakest seductive voice possibly. She giggles but avoids my question.  
So I lie down.  
She does too.  
I turn off the light, but light come through from the bathroom, so I can still, see her outline. I lean towards her kissing her quickly on the lips.  
"Sorry "I say, lying. I'm not sorry at all. "I was aiming for your forehead." Another lie.  
"Again." Tris says in a breathy voice.  
"What?" I say, genuinely confused.  
"Kiss me again."  
I have no reason not to comply.  
I find her in the semi-darkness, careful not to touch her where she was hurt. I press my lips to hers, kissing her softly. Tris is a damn good kisser. I shouldn't be surprised, but come on; Stiffs don't exactly show much affection. Tris wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. Wow. Maybe she's even more Dauntless than I thought. I reluctantly pull back for air.  
Tris leans her head against my chest.  
"Goodnight Tris." I say against her hair.  
"Night Eric." she whispers.  
Tris falls asleep soon after.  
I trace patterns on her back until, I too fall asleep.

_**A/N: I may have speed up the romance just a bit too much, but im a sucker for romance so… sorry. REVIEW! Please! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

A/N: Hi! This chapter is a little surprise. A mystery POV! Its revealed below, No peaking just yet! I really hope you like it! REVIEW!

I woke up at my usual time. I never really need a alarm. My brain is wired for me to wake up at this time everyday. But today was different.  
Because there was a girl in my arms.  
Tris.  
Awkward...  
I watched her for a moment.  
I could clearly see the bruises on Tris's neck, when Peter was holding her over the chasm. She was still beautiful though.  
Absolutely beautiful.  
I slowly and gently pushed Tris off me.  
I needed to shower, and Tris should sleep as long as she can.  
I walk to the showers, ignoring everyone else like usual. I quickly showered not bothering to dry my hair.  
When I returned to the room, I laid back next to Tris. I gently shook her awake.  
"Tris." I whispered. "Tris wake up." She shifted in her sleep, opening her eyes."Eric...?"  
"Yeah." I say.  
She smiles."Good."  
We smile at each other like idiots for a moment.  
"Um, Eric? Why is your hair wet?"  
"I took a shower."  
"Oh." Tris giggled.  
"So how are you feeling?" I ask.  
"It only hurts when I breathe."  
I make a face."Sorry I can't help you with that."  
"Peter would probably through a party if I stopped breathing."  
I chuckle darkly."He wouldn't get the chance." I smirk, at Tris's smug expression.  
"Eric! I didn't bring anything to wear! Everyone's going to know I spent-"  
I toss a bag at her.  
"I picked up some clothes from the Pit."  
She smiles softly."Thanks."  
I picked out a pair of black jeans, which was a Tris type of thing and a black short sleeved shirt with pretty though unnoticeable accents.  
I let Tris have the bathroom.  
We don't speak as we get ready.  
We don't touch as we get ready.  
Sone could say she's ignoring me.  
But it's a comfortable silence.  
"Ready Tris?" I ask.  
"Well almost. But..."  
Tris was standing by my mirror attempting to fix her hair, but was struggling. She must still be sore. Of course she is. She didn't exactly ask me, but I help her with her hair. I put it in a ponytail.  
"Thanks Eric."  
"No problem.

LINE BREAK

Tris and I walked out of my room.  
I whispered encouraging words to her.  
She smiled faintly. "Eric. Thank you. For everything."  
Then she kissed me.  
Wow.  
I swear fireworks were going off.  
She pulled back smiling for real.  
I pushed a piece of her hair that I failed to ponytail behind her ear. "Go get um' tiger." I said with a grin.  
She frowned."What ever ya say, Captain."  
I mockingly pushed Tris toward the door. "Head down:"  
Tris did a good job of looking weak.  
She must be a good actress.

_**Christina's POV**_  
Apparently I'm the only person who noticed Tris's absence from the dorm this morning.  
All admit, I've been a little distant.  
But I notice details.  
So when I look up, and I see Tris, shuffling in the dining hall, head down, bruises everywhere. She looks abused.  
Uriah waves to her when he first sees Tris, but his hand falters as she gets closer. Uriah abandons his breakfast and comes to sit at our table with Tris, Will and I.  
For a second the three of us just stare at her.  
"What happened?" Will asks.  
"Who did this to you?" I burst out.  
She takes a shaky breath. "Peter, Drew and...Al."  
"Al? Are you sure."  
"Yeah. I'm sure."  
Will shakes his head. "Are you slright?"

She looks over at Peter. "Not really. I pat her on the back. Suddenly the room goes quiet. Eric has entered the room.

"Dun dun duh.", Uriah mutters.

Will and I laugh, but Tris looks offensive. "He's not all bad."

The three of us gape at Tris. "What?"

"Nothing. Speak of the devil."

Coming right toward us was Eric. He looked different somehow…. Like laid back. Happy.

And is it just me or is Tris blushing?

Eric sat down next to me, and across from Tris. "Hello ladies. Uriah, Will"

"Sup."

"I just wanted to congratulate you guys so far in initiation. I proud of ya." I gave him a easy smile. Do Dauntless leaders normally congratulate initiates? I didn't see him talking to anyone else.

We muttered our thanks.

Eric made a bit more small talk, but the entire time he watched Tris.  
Tris pretended not to notice, but I could tell, she was enjoying his attention.

Eric looked at his watch. "I have some business to take care of, so ill see you guys around."

I nodded. "Good luck today."

He started to walk away, but turned around at the last minute.

"Remember." He said. "You've got this tiger."

Tris blushed as red as a tomato, which wasn't a good look with the bruises and all.

As soon as Eric left, we all turned to face her.

"What?"

_**A/N:**__**Hope you liked Christina's POV. Please review, and don't hesitate to tell me what you think. Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_**So sorry about the long wait- time has gotten the best of me lately :). Thanks for the reviews guys! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Tris's POV**_

Eric stared at me the entire time he sat with us.

I prayed that my friends wouldnt notice, and maybe they wouldnt have if Eric had not uttered those few words.

"Remember." Eric paused, as if he was wondering if he should embarress me or not. "You've got this tiger."

I turned as bright as a tomato, lowering my head, while Eric sauntered away. God, i was going to _kill_ him later.

Later? Would their be a later?

All of my friends turned to gape at me. "What?" i asked.

Christina looked shocked and well kind of digusted. Will mirrored her expression. Uriah was laughing. "Tiger?" he managed in between fits of laughter. "Really? Eric has a pet name for you? And its tiger? Ha!"

"Whats wrong with tiger?" i ask, laughing a little too. "I think its cute."

"Of course you do" I heard Christina mumble.

Why was she being like this? Why didnt she understand? "Eric saved me."

"What do you mean?" Will asks.

"What?" Im confused.

"You just said 'Eric saved you.'"

Oh. I didnt mean to say that aloud. They need to know though. The _deserve _to know.

"Last night...Eric was the one who found me."

My friends looked surprised.

"I didnt know Eric had a bone of feeling in his body." Uriah says.

Will and Christina nod their agreement.

"Well, you shouldnt judge a book by its cover." i say. "Or a person"

Christina puts her hands up. "No need to be denfenseive."

"I wasnt being-"

I was cut off when Four came in to take us to the fear landscapes.

Fine. Great.

I didnt want to talk about this anyway.

* * *

**_Eric's POV_**

I walk away from Tris and her little friends.

I called her tiger, which i will defenatly get reprimanded for later.

Ha.

Who am i kidding?

There wont be any 'later'.

Tris was just thanking me for my kindness.

She didnt really _want_to kiss me.

She probably hates me.

Im sure she brushed her teeth with bleach after i kissed her.

She probably burned her clothes after sleeping in my bed.

I bet she rips her hair out, since i touched it.

Tris wants to kill me.

No.

Its not like she didnt seem to enjoy the kiss.

Wait.

Plural.

_Kisses_

She seemed to like them, a lot.

I liked them to.

The understatement of the year.

I LOVED them.

Whatever.

Even if Tris thinks im the best kisser in the world, she doesnt like me enough to want to be in a relationship with me.

Right?

Even so, we couldnt publicly have a relationship together. Favortism much? I could lose my job(doubt it), or Tris could lose her place as an initiate(over my dead body).

So if she wants me as much as i want her...

It has to be a secret.

* * *

Today has been the most boring day ever!

Nothing to do.

So ive been sleeping mostly.

In my waking hours i replay kissing Tris, which means im kind of turned on.

Her lips...

'Focus, Eric.' i tell myself.

So instead, i imagine killing Drew, Peter and Al in some very horrible ways.

Ha.

Those bastards.

Its nearing six, and i wonder if Tris is coming over.

Not that she has any reason to.

But, i decide to tidy up my room anyway.

I pick up my dark clothes that are scattered across the floor.

I shove them in my closet, which i consider to be an effective way of cleaning.

I decide to shower, so i do so quickly. Than i race to the Pit, purchasing something.

When finally get back to my room, i sit on my bed, winded.

Once i finally catch my breath, i get up to look in the mirrior.

My hair is wet, and slightly shaggy in Dauntless style, that fits me well. Theres a glow to my dark eyes that isnt normally their.

Wow.

Tris has already changed me, and i barley know her.

Suddenly, i hear a knock on my door.

I jump up excited, i try not to smile too much before i open the door.

Behind the door, isnt my one true love. its...

Max.

With some stupid paperwork.

Ugh.

I frown at him.

Apparently this is my normal look so he doesnt say any thing.

"You goin somewhere specail? You gotta date?" Max asks.

Nosy much?

"Hardly" i mutter.

Doesnt look like Tris is showing after all.

Max chuckles. "Well you look nice."

I look down at myself.

I have on slacks and a nice looking dark shirt.

"Thanks. This was all i had clean."

He smirks. "Wash your clothes boy."

I wave as Max leaves.

I go back into my room.

I sigh.

It seems the only visitor im having this evening is Max.

No sooner than i sit down on my bed, i hear another knock.

I get up, slightly exasperated. "What know?" i say.

Outside my door is Tris.

"Im sorry!" she says. "I got here the same time as Max, and i had to wait and i-"

I pulled her into the room. "Someone might see."

She nodded. "But anyway i-"

I cut her off. Pressing my lips to hers.

Tris kisses back.

When i pull away, Tris is smiling.

"Liked that huh?" i ask playfully.

She laughs. "Yeah.I did."

I get a good look at Tris.

She wears a pretty dress that shows her tatoos.

I didnt know Tris had any tatoos.

"You look beautiful." i say truthfully.

She smiles. "You dont look so bad yourself."

"I always look great." i say cockily. I put my finger under her chin, lifting her face to the light. "As do you."

Tris blushes pink.

Tris sits down on my bed, while i take the desk chair. I dont want this to be anymore akward than it already is.

We talk for a while. About anything and everything. She tells me about her mother, who was a Dauntless. We keep old records of transfers, to and from Dauntless, and her face brightens when i tell he that id look her mother up. She tells me about her father, who is a government person, and her brother, who she thought was the model Abnegation, but ended up transfering to my old faction, Eridite.

I tell her about Eruidite, and its customs. I skim over my childhood, because it wasnt pleasurable. I tell her about my initiation here, and the things i did before i became a leader. She giggles when i tell her about falling on my face, when i had a little too much to drink after a party.

Then Tris asks me about my famliy.

I can feel my face getting hot, and my hands clutch the arms of my chair. Tris, seeing this comes over to me.

"Eric?" she says. "Eric? Are you okay?"

_I could feel reality slipping away._

_I was having a panic attack. Ive gotten these since i was a small child. Since my parents started abusing me._

_I see myself getting screamed at, yelled at when i couldnt get my multiplecation facts right. 9 x 8. _

_I didnt know the answer. I didnt know._

_Thats when the beating started. Fists, belts, my damn text book. _

_I was getting hit all the time. With everything._

_Then the screaminng starts. It always happens like this._

_Suddenly i hear screaming above my own._

"Eric! Eric!" i hear someone scream.

I start to come back to my senses.

I am on the ground,in a ball, shaking.

Im not sure how i got here, same as always.

But whats different is Tris.

Tris sits on the floor next to me, her arms around me.

She crys like i do.

"Tris?" i ask.

Her eyes open."Eric!.What happened? I was so worried."

"I... i had a panic attack." i stutter.

She looks confused, and a little hurt. "Was it something i did? Is it my fault?"

"No!" i said.

"Its just... i didnt have a good life back home. I got panic attacks a lot. Ive found that thinking of my home life brings them on. Not so sudden though normally."

She looks sad. "Eric. Im so so sorry."

"its not your fault." i say, pulling her toward me. I wrap her in my arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Its my parents."

"Im sorry anyway."

I kiss her softly. "Im kind of glad you get to see this side of me though."

"Not like this." she whispers.

I laugh a bit, still recovering. "Yeah. I guess."

I get up, reaching out to help Tris up.

"Better now?" she asks.

"Better since your here."

She smiles.

"Can i kiss you?" she asks timidly.

I smile. "Ive been waiting for this all day."

She smirks. "I bet."

"Try me."

I kiss Tris. enjoying ever second. I smile into the kiss.

She puts he hands in my hair, kissing me harder.

Suddenly, we arent kissing, softly like before.

I kiss her with more force then.

She puts he legs around my waist.

Tris and i dont hold back now.

I dont have anything to lose.

* * *

**_A/N:_****_Hey! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Before you ask, Tris and Eric did NOT do anything._**

**_Yet. ;)_**

**_Haha._**

**_Reviews make me smile!_**

**_3_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__**Hey guys! I apoligize for the super long wait! But i thank you for the super awesome reviews! You guys rock! :)**_

_**I'm aware that some of my readers were uncomfortable with my last authours note when i wrote that Tris and Eric had'nt done any thing, yet. That was a joke. We know Tris has a fear of intamacy, so obiously they havent gotten that far yet. I apoligize if i offended anyone. Enjoy the story! :)**_

* * *

_**Eric's**_** POV**

I felt someone shaking my arm.

"Wha-what?" I jumped up.

I heard the sweet laughter of Tris, my girlfriend.

"Oh. Its just you."

She laughed again. "_Just _me?"

"No. Its the fabuolus, amazing,wonderful,magical,beautiful,Tris Prior." I said smirking.

Tris glared at me with her pretty eyes, smacking my arm. "You are just to much."

I look at her with mock seriousness. "I know."

The two of us burst out laughing.

When i can finally control myself, i look at the clock. Its one in the morning.

"Um, Tris?" i ask.

"Yes?"

"Why did you wake me up?"

Now she looks slightly unsure. "Well... i wanted to go back to the dorm. If thats okay with you."

"Of course thats okay." I try to smile.

We get out of bed and she puts on her shoes. I do the same. "I'll walk you."

She smlles a little. "Thanks."

I open my door, looking up and down the hallway. I gesture for Tris to come on. We hurry down the hallway.

We walk hand in hand sliently.

When we get close to the room, i kiss her on the forehead, my lips lingering.

"Sleep well."

"You too."

* * *

I walk back to my room, feeling a little down.

I think Tris is mad at me. I'm not sure why though.

Maybe i did something wrong.

I'm in my head so much that, i dont see the shadow lurking in the corner.

Before i have time to react, the person's tackled me.

"What the- Four? Why the hell are you-Ow!"

Four punched me in the face.

"What did you do to Tris?" Four asked me.

"What? What does Tris have to do with anything?"

"I saw you. On the moniters. She looked really im pretty sure its your fault."

I choked back a sob, shoving Four of me.

Four looked surprised. "Whats wrong?"

"I thought she was upset. But i wasnt sure. And since you've noticed too, i..."

Four patted me on the back. "Look man. You should apoligize, first thing tommarow. wait a second!"

Net thing i know, i'm back on the ground. "What the hell!"

"Did you fuck her?"

"What? No, but thats really none of your buissness..."

"Good." he says looking relived.

"Why?" i say,feeling bitter. "Do you want the honour? Because you just might get it."

I feel hopelessly bitter, as i stand up and walk away from Four, who is gawking at me.

Once i turn the corner, i start sprinting down the hallway.

When i finally get to my room, i can't stop the few tears that fall from my eyes.

I don't know whats up with me.

I've been with girls before.

If they ended it before me, which was rare, i was'nt very upset.

If i was pissed, i'd get drunk.

Not _cry._

What has Tris done to me?

* * *

I replay last night in my head as i drink a beer.

I plan on forgeting my sorrows.

I replay tonight in my head.

Tris and i were making out, enjoying ourselves, at least _I _was having a good time.

She seemed pretty into it, i mean she had her legs around my waist, her hands through my hair... if thats any indication.

Maybe i went to far.

I didnt expect Tris to have sex with me. I dont think she's the one night stand kind of girl.

But that's not what im looking for.I'm looking for a relationship.

Anyway we were still kissing, the passion was in the air, the room was a thousand degrees. It felt _good _though.

I remember carring her to the bed,but by then she'd jumped out of my arms, saying she was tired,

But that was okay.

Of course, me and my stupiidity, i put my foot in my mouth asking if she was sure, which ultimatly made me seem iike a jerk.

By now, my grip on reality is loose and i punch my lamp in frustration.

The last thing i see before i black out is blood, glass and beer.

Hurrah.

* * *

_**A/N:**__**Hope you enjoyed. While we wait for Book Three, i'd like to recommend a book series to you guys. The Mortal Instruments, By Cassandra Clare, who used to write fanfiction! And now she's a big time writer-my dream! Her first book is called City of Bones.  These book are partially why i havent updated... sorry! Has anybody read these?**_

_**Reviews make me smile. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Things have changed chapter 6**_

I woke up to a bucket of cold water.

I sat up quickly, nervously looking around my room. Even in my hangover haze, I still fingered the knife that ive sleep with under my pillow since I was eight. Instead of some psych-Dauntless murder with a gun pointed at my head, I find someone I never expected to be in my room.

Four.

The other dark haired boy sits on the floor, practically rolling around with laughter.

"What? Why the fuck are you in my room?" I say, growling.

Four laughs a bit more, tears of apparent mirth sliding down his face. It's a strange thing, but before now I never really looked at Four. Yes I've sized him up as an opponent; I've looked down upon him, with my superiority; and I've glared at him with menace in my eyes. I've looked at Four but before now I've never _seen _him. And in that moment, I realized how beautiful he was.

What a strange thought.

Four manages to catch his breath, "…..You,,,,,,you look like hell, Eric. Like a drowned rat."

I glare at him. (Hey, old habits die hard!) "Thanks to you,"

He chuckles.

I look at him.

He breaks the silence that was completely comfortable. "You do know what today is, right."

I look at him confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"The simulations are today." He says, a smirk playing at his lips.

I look at him, eyes wide. "Really…..Oh shit!"

I jump out of bed, about to race for the bathroom, when suddenly the room spins, and I fall to the floor. Of course I would land on Four. The heavens must hate me.

"Looks like someone drunk a little to much of the lovely beer from the Pit last night, huh?" he says with a teasing sort of tone to his voice that I never heard him use. Or at least not with me.

"You know exactly why I needed a distraction last night, Four." I say in a low voice.

Four's face changes, and his teasing is all gone when he speaks next. "I'm sorry Eric."

I shrug. "Me too."

I then realize that I am draped across Four's lap, and I hastily scoot off of him, moaning when the blood rushes away from my head. When I look at him again, I'm almost certain my cheeks are flushed. But if Four noticed he didn't say anything, and for that, I am thankful.

He then stands up, reaching a hand down to me, as if to help me up. "What?"

"I'm going to help you." He says slowly, as if I was an idiot.

"I'm hung over, not stupid." I snap, muttering some choice words toward him under my breath.

He smiles somewhat amusedly. "Come on" he says.

I take his hand, and he hauls me up. Then before I can warn him, he takes my other hand, my right hand and pulls it. I yelp in pain, feeling some of the glass shards in my injured hand get buried deeper. A few tears (mostly from shock) escape my eyes and I try not to moan in that pleasure-pain sort-of way.

Four jumps back in surprise, fear and I must of imagined the worry in his eyes. Apparently he didn't notice my hand. He finally noticed my mangled hand and gasps a bit. I manage a grimace. "Looks really pretty doesn't it?' I ask sarcastically.

He gently takes my right wrist, looking at my hand. He looks up into my eyes, his deep blue meeting my dark ones. "Is…. Is this why your lamps broken?"

"Ye….yeah." I choke out. Something about his intense gaze looking right into my eyes makes me feel uncomfortable. Maybe lightheaded. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Hold on." He pushes me down onto my my bed. Racing into my bathroom. I wince at the feeling of someone being in my personal space.

Besides Tris, that is.

But it kind of looks like that isn't ever going to happen now.

Four comes out with a wet wash cloth, some band aids, gauze and a couple bottle of something I can't automatically identify. "Give me your hand." He orders.

I roll my eyes, but follow his orders dutifully. He looks at it one more time before saying. "You do know that this is is going to hurt right?"

I chuckle darkly. "Like hell?"

"Like hell." He confirms.

Not giving me any warning (thankfully) Four pulls out the first shard of glass. "I wince a bit, clutching the comforter that I'm sitting on like a life line. We don't say much of anything as he pulls the glass from my hand. He occasionally mutters soothing words of encouragement that warm my heart. Growing up, I had to do exceptional things to even get as much as a nod and a look in the eye from my parents. I'm sure if I cured cancer, then maybe they'd smile at me. (Maybe.) And the praise that I get in Dauntless isn't genuine. Not anymore, anyway. The only people who mention your accomplishments are people who fear you; suck ups who want their own place of power; or those who already do, and do it as a courtesy. No one genuinely praised him anymore.

Before he could stop himself, tears ran down his face. This was like the third time he'd cried in the past three days. It was embarrassing to say the least.

"Eric? Eric am I hurting you?' Four says, worry creeping into his voice.

"No." I choke out. "I'm….fine."

Neither of the two speak the rest of the time spent healing Eric's hand. When all the glass was gone, Four picked up one of the bottles from my bathroom. "What's that?" I ask.

"Antiseptic. To prevent an infection."

"O-Okay."

"I want you to hold my hand. Hold it tightly if it hurts. It probably will."

I clutch Four's hand like it's my saving grace. When the antiseptic hits my open cuts I hiss in pain, squeezing Four's hand tight enough that I think I saw him wince. When the pain finally subsides to a dull ache, I let go of his hand. Smiling at him, I trutlly say, "Thank you, Four. Thank you."

Then I walk into the bathroom to get ready for the rest of my day, specifically Tris and the simulations.

_**A/N: There you have it! Again sorry about the wait. Reviews make me happy, so if I get five reviews I will try to update tommarow. If I get ten, I will update tommarow for sure, if not later tonight. Don't you want to hear about what happened with Tris?**_

_**Some people may not like the idea of Four and Eric being friends. In fact it didn't really appeal to me at first either. But I know some of my readers practically worship Four and don't like Eric very much, so for your sake and mine I decided to add him in. I also decided that Four will have his happy ending too.**_

_**10 Reviews?**_

_**Love.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey! This is what im sure youve all been waiting for! The fear landscapes!(sort of) This is only part one though,,,,,enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Tris POV

It's a different day, and I still don't know why I left him.

If I would've just went back to sleep, or at least kept my mouth shut. But now Eric is angry at me. He never did come to see me yesterday.

So I decided that I would have to go see him. Even if the simulations are today. To be honest, I am very nervous. She had no idea what the simulations would really be like. She knew it would similar to the ones she did with Four, and how she had to suppress her… Divergence.

Being Divergent was one of the things that Tris was hiding from Eric that she truly didn't want to hide from him. She knew though, that she had keep the secret like her mother and Four said. Eric might be on her side, but some Dauntless leaders wouldn't hesitate to toss her over the chasm-making it look like an accident of course.

Tris chooses a outfit to wear, a dress. Mostly for Eric but also she wanted to look nice on the possibility that today would be her last day in Dauntless.

It was black(of course)with a lower back, displaying her raven tattoos. The front was pretty, although it seemed plain from a distance. In fact, it had intricate lace-like designs that could be seen clearly against her creamy skin.

Tris spots Christina across the room, where they help each other with their hair, Christina putting hers into a braid that she twists into a knot.

Tris stares at herself in the mirror, wondering if she's good enough for Eric, for Dauntless.

Christina taps Tris on the shoulder. "You okay?" she asks quietly, noticing the vacant look in her eyes.

She smiles softly at her friend. "Yeah."

The two make their way to the Pit, where a crowd seemed to be gathered.

"What's going on?" Christina asked.

Tris shurgs, but spotting Four, she walks over to ask if he knew anything.

Upon seeing him, Four got a strange look on his face. Something between amusement and exasperation. But he smiled a bit at Tris, commenting on her attire for the day. "You look nice today, Tris. As do you Christina."

"Thanks, Four. Do you know what's going on?"

"No. Sorry, I know as much as you."

Just then Eric took the stage. He was smiling that ever-so-slightly-manic-smile he usually had on when showing his power.

He claps his hand together, "Alright! If you want to know why your here please quiet down. This will be quick though, after all, eloquence is for the Erudite!"

Everyone, including Tris chuckled a bit. But even then, it took a moment to quiet the Dauntless.

"Okay. This announcement is mostly for the trainees. There was an issue with the serum, and the simulations will not be able to take place. They should be fixed by tomorrow, so plan on that." Eric seemed to smile again. "Well I think that's all. Enjoy your day." Then he walked from the stage, disappearing into the crowd.

Tris vaguely heard Christina whining about how she'd gotten dressed up for nothing, and Four speculating on what was wrong with the serum. But Tris only had eyes for Eric. She saw him talking with a few higher-ranked people, and knew that she couldn't approach him.

So she sat by chasm, dangling her legs over the side. Inwardly, she knew that it was a bad idea, given her history with the thing, but at the moment she didn't care.

She was so focused on the water below her, that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

She spun around, nearly losing her balance, letting out a small scream. She probably would've fell right off if it wasn't for the strong arms that encircled her waist.

She slowly turned around, and met the dark eyes of Eric, his lips turned up in a small smirk, though it had a faint amusement and fondness filled his eyes.

"Told you it was a bad idea."

Tris felt sure the breath had left her lungs forever, but she managed to challenge him with a playful smirk of his own. "I guess you were right."

No one seemed to be watching them, but Tris was still surprised when he pressed a quick kiss to her temple. That small amount of affection still made her blush.

"Yes, I was. Would you mind meeting me tonight?" he asked, nuzzling his face into her shoulder, making it hard for her to refuse, her breath hitching.

"Yeah. Of course not."

"Meet me in front of the simulations room." He says.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Tris stood in front of the simulation room, waiting for Eric. The nerves slowly building. 'Did he hate me?' she asked herself. 'Is he breaking up with me?'

She heard the footsteps this time, and Eric's face came into view. He grabbed her hand puling her into a hug. "I'm so so sorry, Tris." He whispered. "Please forgive me."

Tris was shocked. Why was he apologizing? If anyone should be apologize it was her. She stepped back, surprised to see tears forming in his eyes making them look even darker than usual which was a large feat.

"Why are you apologizing, Eric. You did nothing wrong. It was my fault."

"But—"

Tris puts her lips to his, effectively cutting him off. "It's okay."

He gave her a look that clearly said '_for now'._

She smiles. "So why exactly are we here?" she gestures to the matching black boxes in his hands.

Eric suddenly looks nervous. "Well, if you wouldn't mind….well…I was wondering if you would want to see my fear landscape."

Tris's mouth drops slightly open.

"I mean if you don't want to that's fine-"

Tris gives him a big hug. "I'd be honored."

He smiles a little, explaining how and where to stick the needle, on the back of his neck. It hurts a little going in but Eric doesn't even flinch. He'd done this plenty of times before.

"Eric?" he turns. "Are you sure you feel comfortable with me coming into your fear landscape?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked if I felt any other way."

Eric takes her hand, and opens the door. Tris follows him into the dark.

Eric POV

The door clicks shut behind them, and the nerves build up inside him. He always got nervous when he did this. Tris inches closer to me, and we stand arm to arm, fingers intertwined.

The simulation takes them.

The once-cement floor turned into grass. Nothing seemed to be amiss, and she turned to Eric when she noticed the ghosting of something on his body. His eyes were closed tightly, and he shook silently.

Spiders.

Tris took a hold of his hand, holding it tighter than before.

"Eric! They aren't real! Keep telling yourself that!"

"Well obviously it isn't working!" he drawls, though Tris can here the fear that seeps into his voice.

Suddenly, she got an idea. "Eric! Relax. Completely relax. Listen to the sound of my voice." She soothes. "Now lower yourself to the ground." He does so slowly, and shudders, feeling his heart speed up as the spiders no one else could see crawled over him.

"It's not real, Eric. I'm here."

His heart slowed down, and suddenly he was lying on the concrete.

He took a deep breath.

Tris gave him a quick hug. "So what's next?"

"Being alone. But you're here, so…" he paused. "its done."

"Now what?"

He was about to reply when suddenly he couldn't speak. Or breathe.

He clutched his throat, once again finding himself on the floor. This was one of the worst, because he would virtually suffocate until he could calm his heart, or beat it. But how could you beat suffocation? Eric could hear Tris screaming his name, but obviously he couldn't reply.

Suddenly he felt Tris's body lower over his own. He opened his eyes and saw her worried face, above him. She gently caressed his face, distracting himself from the fact all his blood seemed to be rushing to his head, and the pulsing headache he seemed to be getting.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the third part of his simulation.

He took deep breaths, his vision back to normal.

"Suffocation?" she asks.

"Yeah. My father thought suffocating me would get the ideas into my head."

Tris looked shocked, but more than that, she looked angry. "Eric…" she said softly.

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." He said harshly, although he regretted it right after.

The room changed, and Eric appeared standing in a room. There were many people in there, but Tris only recognized a few-Four, Max, and herself.

Max stood. Tris could see the sweat building on Eric's forehead. This must be a big one.

"You have failed us. Eric you've failed everyone."

Eric started to shake. "I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" he gasped, grabbing onto Tris.

Four stood as well. "You've failed the entire faction of Dauntless. You no longer have a place here."

Tears slowly ran down his face.

"The only place you belong, _son._" A man spat. If you looked closely, you could see the resemblance Eric had to the man and the women and _child _in between them. "Is with the factionless!"

"The blonde women stepped forward ."You've failed us, Eric. You murdered your own _sister._"

Tris's blood ran cold, and she froze within Eric's grasp. Could he have really done it? Murdered his own sister?

When the little girl finally steeped forward, a different look came over his face that Tris couldn't decipher. She had her hair in two blonde pony tails. Her eyes though were the exact same color as Eric's. "Big brother? Why did you kill me?" her voice wobbled, and a few tears fell from all of their eyes.

"I'm sorry." He chanted. "I'm sorry."

"But I loved you Eric! Why?" she cried.

"Tris. Don't look. Don't watch."

Tris didn't listen. She watched with some twisted fascination as the little girl screamed and bleed, and burnt.

When she finally did turn away, she wanted to vomit. But she got control of herself, and turned to Eric, who's heart was still beating rapidly, as the other people screamed at them.

"You watched Tris. Why did you watch?"

Tris rubbed his back as he endured the screaming. The hardest part seemed to be when Tris saw herself scream at him. It hurt her too.

She finally calmed him down enough to escape, and they reached the original room.

Eric took a while to completely calm himself, and before they could speak, they were falling, and Eric was screaming. That was over quickly though.

The scene completely changed.

"Are we in front of the chasm?" she asked.

"Yes. But my sixth fear has changed."

Eric looked around, and suddenly he saw Tris. He ran toward her, hearing her screams and seeing the faceless people dangling her bleeding body over the chasm.

The pain he felt was immense, and pierced his soul. He was more afraid now than he was for any of his previous fears, besides what happened with his sister.

The real Tris chased after him, not doubting that Eric would do something rash, in a simulation or not. "Eric!" she grabbed his shoulder. When he turned around, his eye meant hers.

"I have to save you, Tris."

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed!Eric still had three and half fears left, and it was roo much for one update. **_

_**I need you guys to tell me which direction this story should go, as we are at a turning point.**_

_**!. Eric was stringing her along the entire time, and didnt really love her.**_

_**2. The war never happens.**_

_**3. It happens but Eric is on their side, and they are together. (Along with Four)**_

_**4. Other-BE DETAILED!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**(I need votes to update!)**_

_**Love.**_


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE

Dear loyal fanfiction readers,

Due to some security reasons, I will be changing my fanfiction name. It is furthermore goddessoflightandshadow. I apologize for the trouble, and I promise to have a update on all of the stories by mid-April at the very latest. Thank you!

Much love!


End file.
